


the best damn thing

by jaehyoons97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, i'm sorry mom and dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes a glimpse of the two as he closes the door and expects for a bitter pang to gnaw at him but it never came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best damn thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/gifts).



> This is the filthiest fic I have ever written.

A delightful sigh leaves Baekhyun’s lips as he watches the door to the hall close. He stops waving, lowers his hand and tucks it in his pants pocket as his other hand goes up to touch his lips.

They kissed.

It’s been awhile since he last did that with another guy. It’s been awhile since he felt something spark within his chest as he stood on his toes to reach for those lips and was met with bliss instead of a sense of emptiness. It’s been awhile since he felt _complete_.

Baekhyun turns around and finds Kyungsoo glancing back at him through the serving hatch; his arms are elbow deep in the sink as he washes the dishes. He immediately trots his way to the kitchen and slides his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Soooo?” he sings as he rests his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“So,” Kyungsoo repeats in monotone, eyes never leaving the dirty plates.

Baekhyun tightens his arms around Kyungsoo’s stomach to gain attention. It works. “What do you think about him?”

Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun for a good ten seconds before resuming his work.

 _I guess that’s a no_ , Baekhyun thinks as he pulls his arms off of Kyungsoo, a pout forming on his lips. He climbs onto the counter next to the sink and sits crossed-leg, watching Kyungsoo rinse off the foam from the plates and stacks them on the drying rack.

“He’s not bad,” Kyungsoo finally says and Baekhyun’s eyes light up. “But he’s a child.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “He’s 21.”

“He’s two years younger than you.”

“So? He’s _one_ year younger than _you_.”

“He’s a freshman in college.”

“That’s because he worked first before enrolling.”

Kyungsoo turns off the tap and dries his hands with a tea towel. “Seems like you don’t need my opinion after all, do you?”

Panic, Baekhyun jumps off the kitchen counter and grabs Kyungsoo’s hands. His eyebrows scrunching in concern as he searches for the other’s eyes to apologize; the last thing he wants is for Kyungsoo to hate him, now that he's found the last piece of his heart. Unexpectedly, Kyungsoo smiles, albeit a hint of confusion visible on his face.

“What’s with that face?” he asks as he rubs his thumb along Baekhyun’s knuckles soothingly.

Baekhyun stays quiet; accepting the adoring gaze Kyungsoo is giving him.

“Do you like him a lot?”

A nod.

“How did you feel after he kissed you?” 

It’s slow and rather undetectable under the dim kitchen lights but Kyungsoo notices Baekhyun’s reaction; red flush springs up across his face as the other bites his lip in an attempt to hide his goofy grin. Kyungsoo can’t help but kiss Baekhyun out of amusement.

Baekhyun’s blush intensifies.

“I’m happy for you,” Kyungsoo whispers, sincerity palpable in his voice as he reaches up to stroke Baekhyun’s rosy cheek before he leans in to press their lips together again, this time longer as he tries to show how much he means his words through the kiss.

There are tears pooling in Baekhyun's eyes when he pulls away and Kyungsoo thinks his boyfriend can't get anymore adorable.

“You'll like him,” Baekhyun promises, fidgeting with the collar of Kyungsoo's dress shirt. “He might be a brat sometimes but believe me when I say he's really charming.”

“I don't need to,” Kyungsoo assures and pinches Baekhyun's nose when the other shoots him a questioning look. “How many times do I have to remind you that you alone is enough for me, Byun Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun giggles stupidly at this and Kyungsoo jabs him on the side, earning a yelp. “You know you’re still going to be at the top of my list, right?”

Kyungsoo scoffs as-a-matter-of-factly and scoops Baekhyun by the waist, closing the gap between their bodies again. “Duh.”

“Just that you have to share the privilege with Sehun from now on.”

“I don’t mind.” Baekhyun blinks wide-eyedly at Kyungsoo’s fast response. “As long as that kid doesn’t.”

“His name is Sehun.”

“Still a kid.”

“Whom I’m dating.”

“Whom _I’m_ not.”

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks out and boops Kyungsoo at the shoulder. He nuzzles at Kyungsoo’s nape, smelling his scent—he’s wearing the Burberry cologne Baekhyun gave him last Christmas—as he drags his nose up to the other’s earlobe, eliciting a laugh.

“I trust you,” Kyungsoo says after Baekhyun attacks him with more kisses along his jaw. “But I’ll fight him if he ever have the thought of taking you away from me.”

Baekhyun was about to burst out another laughter upon hearing Kyungsoo’s remark but swallows it back when he sees the other is not shifting from his serious expression. Instead, he smiles; the idea of Kyungsoo won’t stop loving him any less regardless of the emergence of a new love interest in Baekhyun’s heart blooms warmth from beneath his chest and spreads to every tip of his fingers.

And now that Sehun is also in the picture, Baekhyun is thrilled at the thought of how the both of them will create double the effect, make his heart full and _him_ whole again.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Baekhyun murmurs as he gazes into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I’m too in love with you.”

There’s a small groan coming out of Kyungsoo’s throat and Baekhyun would love to point out the pink tinge on the other’s cheeks but Kyungsoo has buried his face in the breach of Baekhyun’s collarbones before he gets to.

Kyungsoo thinks maybe trying this out might be a great idea after all because while he’d love to have Baekhyun all to himself, the amount of affection Baekhyun bestows him with is abundant and overwhelming and Kyungsoo doesn’t know if his heart alone is enough to contain all of it.

He doesn’t know how their relationship with Sehun will develop like in the future but one thing Kyungsoo is sure about right now is that he doesn’t want to let Baekhyun go.

Not when he’s fallen so hard for him.

ooo

Baekhyun moans as his arms and legs give in, letting Kyungsoo take control and Sehun to swallow him deeper. He mouths at Baekhyun’s neck, sucking the mark Sehun left just minutes ago, and rolls his hips in an agonizingly slow pace as Sehun bobs his head faster, drawing out desperate cries from Baekhyun.

“S…stop,” Baekhyun whimpers and Kyungsoo grunts, restraining himself from making any movements.

Kyungsoo’s hand slides down from Baekhyun’s chest, abandoning his hardened nipples and shoving lightly at Sehun’s shoulder to get the kid off of his boyfriend. Sehun lets Baekhyun’s cock go with a small pop and looks up.

Baekhyun is breathing heavily; Kyungsoo notices his eyes are barely open as he raises one arm to reach for Sehun. The kid takes it. 

“You… too…” he manages to say, his weak hand pulling Sehun close.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo and Sehun ask him simultaneously and Baekhyun would heartily laugh if he weren’t so spent.

He nods instead.

“I’ll hurt you,” Sehun says as he cups Baekhyun’s face, concern coating his voice and Kyungsoo eyes him down.

He _is_ rather big.

Baekhyun shakes his head, this time grabbing Sehun by the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Kyungsoo distracts himself by watching the sweat dripping down between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades.

“I want you,” Baekhyun says after they part. He turns his head to Kyungsoo and kisses him too. “Both of you.”

Sehun is staring at him and despite the never-faltering poker face, Kyungsoo can see the doubt in his eyes. He gives Sehun a nod, knowing that Baekhyun really wants this and —most probably _can_  take the two of them; it never fails to amaze Kyungsoo how Baekhyun seems to be very open and innovative when it comes to sex that at this rate, Kyungsoo trusts Baekhyun can handle anything, as long as he is involved in it.

So he lets Sehun take the lube, almost emptying the bottle onto his palm and drags his hand down Baekhyun’s thighs. Kyungsoo clears his throat at the cold sensation when Sehun finds and probes Baekhyun’s hole, trying to find a slit to get one digit in. He hears Baekhyun hiss, sees the newly formed wrinkles on Baekhyun’s forehead as he closes his eyes and Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun by the chin, angling his head so that he can capture the full of Baekhyun’s lips, shove his tongue in Baekhyun’s throat deeper and fish out a long moan, distracting Baekhyun from the pain.

“Relax,” he whispers, mouth moving against Baekhyun’s and he feels Sehun adding one more.

Sehun is knuckle deep now and Kyungsoo’s breath hitches whenever his long fingers brush along his shaft. He drags them down Baekhyun’s wall in ease, crossing them to stretch Baekhyun open and adds another finger. It takes every ounce of Kyungsoo’s power to stay still as Sehun continues preparing Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun’s voice comes out shaky as he calls him, his hand blindly searching for his and Kyungsoo immediately finds and holds it. Fingers entangled, he rubs soothing circles at the back of Baekhyun’s hand as Sehun kisses Baekhyun’s cheek, telling him to take a deep breath.

A tear escapes Baekhyun’s eyes as Sehun slides in and Kyungsoo doesn’t have the slightest care if his fingers are going to break from Baekhyun’s grip. He squeezes Baekhyun’s hand back in return, encouraging him.

Sehun moves closer, letting Baekhyun rest his head on his broad shoulder (Kyungsoo thinks it’s not the time to be envious of someone else’s physique).

“You’re doing great hyung,” Sehun smiles against Baekhyun’s temple. “Tell us if it’s too much.”

They don’t move, letting Baekhyun adjust and regain his energy. Sehun offers Kyungsoo a weird curl of his lips Kyungsoo assumes is a smile over Baekhyun’s shoulder, which he responds with a nonchalant shift of his eyes. He doesn’t need to like Sehun nor does he need the kid to like him. So little to no interaction with him is necessary, although Baekhyun keeps nagging at him to _at least_ get to know Sehun by a bit as he claims the awkward atmosphere between them is murderous.

The sex makes up for it though, so Baekhyun has no more to complain about. And to be fair, he _does_ know Sehun enough to tell that he’s not a Prince of Tennis fan so what’s there to bond over about? He certainly doesn’t want to hear the kid to gush over Baekhyun; he already has Baekhyun to do that for himself every single night—do mind that he’s not complaining, he loves listening to Baekhyun talking about basically everything.

Sehun is not fully sheathed in Baekhyun yet but Kyungsoo is already breathless from the sensation. Baekhyun is awfully (wonderfully) tight and as Kyungsoo thinks Sehun definitely can’t enter any further, the kid pushes in once Baekhyun gives him a signal.

Startled, Kyungsoo loses his balance and falls backward. He manages to push Baekhyun to Sehun’s chest before he bumps his head against the headboard.

“ _Brat_ ,” Kyungsoo hisses, glaring at Sehun who is stifling a laugh, while Baekhyun cackles out loud.

“Sorry,” Sehun says but Kyungsoo bets the kid isn’t the slightest. Nevertheless, he tugs Baekhyun down until the other’s back is pressing against his chest, and beckons Sehun to get on top of them.

Kyungsoo circles his arm behind Baekhyun’s knee, spreading him further open, and lifts his hips, pushing Sehun’s cock deeper into Baekhyun along with his. His other hand goes to play with Baekhyun’s nipple and Kyungsoo enjoys the gasps falling out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

Sehun lifts Baekhyun’s other knee, draping it over his shoulder and rolls his hips. He bites his lip as he listens to the ensuing moans coming out harmoniously from the two.

Baekhyun pushes back, using his hands around Sehun’s neck as supports as he whines. “Move, goddammit.”

So Sehun starts thrusting and Kyungsoo is about to help him set a pace when he feels hands slipping under his ass, digging nails into the cheeks as Sehun holds both him and Baekhyun together, making use of their position to take full control of the situation. He pounds hard into Baekhyun, bringing Kyungsoo deeper in each thrust and turning Baekhyun into a moaning mess.

Kyungsoo is not going to last long. There’s heat coming down from his chest, swirling within his stomach as Baekhyun’s sob turns louder, reverberating throughout the room so he slides his hand up to cover Baekhyun’s mouth before his ears melt from the sound.

It never occurred to him that Baekhyun would lap along his fingers and suck them between his teeth, wrapping them with his tongue. His moans come out in whines now and—

“ _Fuck_ , I’m close,” Sehun beats him to it. Kyungsoo just hides his face into Baekhyun’s nape as the kid picks up his tempo. The bed is shaking, banging against the wall and Kyungsoo will probably have to apologize to the neighbor later but right now reaching climax is the only thing he needs to focus on.

Kyungsoo’s fingers fall out of Baekhyun’s mouth and he holds him tight, feeling the muscles in Baekhyun’s stomach clench under his palm.

Baekhyun is trembling, arching away from Kyungsoo as his toes curl in intense pleasure. Sehun is sinking his teeth into the skin of his shoulder, sucking a mark there while Kyungsoo attacks his other shoulder.

“S-shit, guys _please_ just— someone _please_ —“ Baekhyun’s voice come out desperate between breaths and Kyungsoo lets Sehun reaches down past Baekhyun’s waist and wraps his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock.

His inside tightens at the touch, making Sehun and Kyungsoo choke out deep groans in unison. The sound of it makes Baekhyun shudder and he throws his head back as Sehun tugs at his shaft.

Hands working fast, in sync with his thrusts, Sehun feels Baekhyun’s whole body shake beneath him.

Baekhyun comes with a broken cry, white strands of liquid shot across his and Sehun’s stomach. It’s bizarre; he never thought sex could be this overwhelming, this- this _phenomenal_ (if that’s even a way to describe it) that Baekhyun is unable to think, to tell which side is up and if Kyungsoo is the one that’s breathing against his neck. His orgasm is mind-blowing; the air is knocked out of his lungs as his vision goes white, his throat dry and voiceless and his limbs powerless. His hand goes to link with Kyungsoo’s on his chest and he hangs onto Sehun with the other as they keep fucking into him.

Sehun’s hips stutter in a few seconds and he muffles his own scream with Baekhyun’s mouth, small whimpers escapes his lips as he rides out his orgasm. His arms give out and he only props himself with his elbows, head hung next to Baekhyun’s ear.

Kyungsoo’s orgasm comes last, with a strained groan ripped out of his throat as he spills his seed inside Baekhyun. Sehun’s fringe is sticking to his neck and he winces at the gross sensation that the kid’s cum is glazing over his dick. He pulls out in a swift, reaching around Baekhyun to roll the kid off of them.

He slips out from beneath Baekhyun afterwards, rolling over to the side and sits up.

“Kyungsoo-yah,” Baekhyun stops him from climbing off the bed. He glances at Sehun, who is staring back at him with no expression. “Not joining?”

Post-sex cuddling is never a no for Kyungsoo, especially if there’s a likelihood for another round. But there’s Sehun’s sweat on his skin and Sehun’s cum on his dick and it feels _weird_ because it’s not Baekhyun’s so he decides to clean himself off in the shower.

He leans down, smooching Baekhyun on the nose. “Later. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll come with you?”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “Tempting.” He looks over at Sehun, whose arm is draping over Baekhyun’s waist, thumb caressing along his hipbone. The gesture is careful, almost too faint—perhaps aware if Kyungsoo might get jealous (which is rather endearing)—but Baekhyun relaxes under the touch and Kyungsoo thinks maybe he should consider Baekhyun’s request to get along with the kid. “But you should rest.”

He nods at Sehun. “You too. You have morning class tomorrow, right?”

Sehun’s eyes widen upon Kyungsoo’s unexpected attempt in conversation. “Okay.”

“I’ll be right back,” Kyungsoo tells the both of them before leaving the room.

He takes a glimpse of the two as he closes the door and expects for a bitter pang to gnaw at him but it never came. He makes a mental note to introduce Sehun to Prince of Tennis next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly let me apologize. Dearest Kak Bid, this is supposed to be your birthday gift but unfortunately writer's block has been a real bitch throughout the semester break and I've been struggling to construct a plot for this story. Thankfully I got a grip just recently and was able to finish this fic. I know it's super late, but I hope you like it. Also thanks so much for the references ;;;;;))))))
> 
> Happy birthday <3


End file.
